


forever kissed

by winduppapalymo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Trans Male Character, gesi's a smug bastard, needy kisses, papalymo is a big softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winduppapalymo/pseuds/winduppapalymo
Summary: Gesi held his Lalafell lover against the brick wall, his arm under Papalymo's thighs to hold him up.[small practice fic. i love them and will write these two until the day i die.]edit 11/4/19: [decided to make this multiple chapters of these two just kissing! in similar and different ways! rating & tags may change!]





	forever kissed

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is the first fic i've ever posted! please be sweet and enjoy!

Papalymo's fingers curled and tickled the back of Gesi's neck as they delved into the roots of the Xaela's blood red hair. Gesi shuddered and absentmindedly leaned into his Lalafell lover, pushing said man further up the wall. His dark painted lips pressed against Papalymo's neck, over a tattoo, repeatedly.  
  
"Gesi," Papalymo sighed and he had to shift and reluctantly pull away from the Xaela's kisses in order to cup the man's cheeks. His bright yellow gauntlets were blocking the way, an unwanted barrier, but Papalymo would deal with those soon enough.  
  
"Gesi," he repeated, almost breathlessly.  
  
"Hm?" Gesi slowly opened his only eye, the orange ring shining brightly in the dark.  
  
The thaumaturge inhaled sharply; that sharp look never ceased to stop his heart.  
  
Gesi laughed quietly, a small chortle, "You're staring, Papalymo. All this time, have I really had such an effect on you? And you never once told me?" He smirked and it was almost on par with one of Papalymo's.  
  
Papalymo blinked and, after a brief moment, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. His metal covered thumbs were still gently grazing over Gesi's cheeks.  
  
"Just kiss me, you big oaf."  
  
Gesi's smirk softened into a smile and he slowly leaned in, granting the Lalafell his wish after softly speaking, "Anything for you, my dear..."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! tips and tricks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
